Shana vs Neera Li
Shana vs Neera Li is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty-eighth OMM. Description Shakugan no Shana vs Freedom Planet! Duty calls! Fire meets Ice (again) when these two dutiful ladies do battle. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Empty Streets (Neutral) Neera had been ordered to locate and capture Shana. Should be easy enough to find her. I mean, burning girls are quite easy to spot. Shana, on the other hand, new she was being searched for and was very on edge. She kept her blade drawn, looking around for any indication of pursuit. Confidently, Neera stepped out of the shadows. "You're Shana." "That mostly depends on who wants to know." Shana responded,surprisingly coldly for a pyrokinetic. Neera raised her staff. "That would be me. I must suggest your surrender." Shana looked across, and then coated her blade in flames. "Suggestion noted!" This battle is about to explode! Fight! The pair charged in, with Shana's fiery blade hammering the staff off balance. Neera kept composed, acrobatically evading the attacks and then freezing the floor beneath her. She rushed around the street, striking at Shana, who parried the attacks with ease. Neera decided to encourage her to move, summoning a Spike Trap behind the pyrokinetic. Shana leapt forwards, and Neera struck her with the staff, decking her to the ground. Shana bounced off the ground and then unleashed the Hien technique. The flames burst around the street, catching Neera and slowing the panda's assault. Shana then scored several slashes on her and launched her across to the road, knocking her face first against the car. Neera dragged herself behind the vehicle for cover, but Shana launched a blast of fire under the car, knocking her even further back. Returning with her Ice Lasso in hand, Neera coiled it around Shana's ankle and slammed her into the ground several times. She released her into the air, and then tried to force an Crystal Cage around her. Shana was not so fond of this idea and she used Shinku! The hands clasped around the cage, and threw it at Neera. The hands then pursued the panda, who used her staff to try and fend them off. Shana rushed forwards once the hands were defeated, but she was immediately coiled in the lasso. This time, the attack froze her solid, and a second Crystal Cage had been forged, dropped over the frozen Shana. "Next time stay at home." Neera said, turning away... But a sudden burst of flames came from inside the ice and the cage, as Wings of Crimson were forged on the back of Shana. Using the speed, she delivered multiple flaming slashes at Neera, knocking the panda into the air. Then, with a massive impact to the chest, Neera was launched into a crater on the ground, unconscious. 'KO! ' Sirens began to wail, and Shana wisely got out of sight. But, who was sending ice pandas to pursue her? The battle was won, but the mysteries still remained... Conclusion This melee's winner is: Shana! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Staff vs Sword Category:Fire vs Ice